


Stopping The Fall

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [77]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, clumsy Reader, overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: You’re rather clumsy and always seem to hurt yourself. Bucky has a solution.





	

You had always been clumsy, when you were a kid, a teenager, an adult. That was one thing that never changed about you. It was horrible in school being big and being clumsy it just spurred on more names, more comments, more comparisons between you and animals. But, that was in the past and now as a friend of the Avengers your clumsiness was simply a laughing point because you never seriously hurt yourself and because you could seemingly trip up on thin air.

You were always hurting yourself through your clumsiness. Some days you'd trip and bang your knee on the floor, others you'd walk into a door frame with your shoulder or fall against the corner of a table or cabinet. But you always seemed to be the clumsy that resulted in bruises and on the very rare occassion a trip to A&E because of a cut or something a little more serious.

For most of the Avengers it was pretty common place by this point and not the most concerning thing that was going on. It was funny and concern was shown if you really hurt yourself, but it was regularly ignored but for a glance and a comment _'again?'_. Buck Barnes, however, was new to it all and couldn't quite stomach seeing you hurt yourself. Firstly it was shock and concern when you tripped, then it was concern that you continued to be so clumsy and then it became something he began to anticipate.

First it was moving between you and the corrner of a counter that you were about to fall into, holding you up by your shoulders and nodding at you when you thanked him. He was a super soldier, he was quicker, had better reaction time, and overall was better than most normal people. That meant he could stop you getting hurt before it even happened...if he paid attention and he always paid attention to _you_.

The second time it was stopping you from walking on a piece of broken glass. The third it was correcting your balance before you even tripped. From there it continued on, Bucky was always there stopping the fall, stopping you from getting hurt. You were always grateful...but it also made your heart beat a little faster in your chest at the special attention you always received from him.

It was another day where you had tripped and began to fall. Bucky hadn't been there and you'd full expected to hit the floor again after tripping down a step of the stairs. But you didn't, it was as if Bucky had a beacon that told him when you were about to fall or hurt yourself because he seemingly materialised at the bottom of the steps. Being caught by Bucky was an experience because where you thought you'd feel heavy simply by being caught you didn't. You only felt heavy from the force in which you tripped and he still easily caught and carried you with little but a stumble on his part. But, even more than that Bucky was warm, strong, and he held you firm with a look at said he was incredibly concerned.

"Hi" It was odd looking at Bucky from this angle and what perhaps shouldn't have been a flattering angle was. Because he was always beautiful to you, it was more than just a physical attraction, it was just how beautiful a soul he was. Struggling or not.

"Are you okay, doll?"

"More than okay, Buck...thank you, again."

"I'll always stop you falling."


End file.
